Customers of electronic or media services have various options to choose. For example, they can subscribe to various services such as cable television, the internet, cellular phone, or other types of services. These services may be organized according to plans or presented as offers to customers. Customers can also choose parameters or settings related to these services. For instance, customers can in some cases choose the speed for data they are receiving.
Sometimes, a customer desires to change the services and/or parameters or settings of the services they are receiving. For example, the customer may wish to drop a cable television service or increase their internet data rate/speed.